Stendan - Fun in the office
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Ste and Brendan at a time where Ste was still working for Brendan in the club


_**This is just a little one shot until I get some ideas for my new Kimmett FanFic**_

Xxx

Brendan had been in his office all day and all night and now it was closing time at the club and all of the staff had left apart form one and that was young Steven.

Once his shift had finished he had cleaned up every where for people that where in tomorrow, he had went into the office and he had told Brendan that he was finished and he was off home.

Brendan had got up from his desk chair and he went over to him and Brendan had moved his left hand and he put his fingers through Ste's hair.

_" Erm, Brendan what are you doing."asked a shocked Ste_

_" Well young Steven, you are going to strip out of your Chez Chez uniform and then you are going to bend yourself over that desk and I'm going to fuck you hard." said Brendan_

_" What if I don't want you to do anything to me." asked Ste_

_" Well if you don't do as I say I will spank you until you submit yourself to me." smiled Brendan_

Brendan had left Ste's side and he went over to the office door and he locked it, once he had locked it he tuned back around and he has seen that Ste had took off is top and his trousers and he was about to take off his boxers until Brendan had told him to stop and he went over to him.

Brendan had put his hands on Ste's body and he moved them up and down him, once Brendanbad got back to the top of Ste's body he moved his hands over Ste's nipples and he had squeezed them.

_" Oh Brendan" moaned Ste_

Brendan had started to nibble on the right side of Ste's neck and he had started to suck there so he could leave a mark on him.

Once Brendan had finished sucking the right side of Ste's neck he had started to lick down his body and he stopped at his right nipple and he had placed his mouth over it and he had started to suck on it and bite it softly, when he had finished with the right one he had then started with the left one.

When Brendan had finished with Ste's nipples he had started to lick down the rest of his body and he had noticed that Ste's cock was rock hard already.

_" Is this for me." smiled Brendan_

_" Oh... God... Yes.. It's just for you Bren." Ste moaned louder_

Brendan had got to his knees and he started to nip at Ste's hipbone and Ste had let out a soft moan, Brendan had placed his hands behind Ste and he squeeed his arse cheeks.

When Brendan had finished nipping Ste's hipbones he had started to suck the head of Ste's cock through his boxers and he had made Ste's boxers wet with his sliva.

Brendan had moved his hands back to the front and he gripped the waistband of Ste's boxers and he had pulled them off him.

Brendan could not take his eyes off Ste's hard length and he started to suck him off and he removed all of the pre-cum that had formed there.

_" Oh fuck Brendan." moned Ste_

Brendan had started to move his head backwards and forwards faster than he had ever did to Ste before.

_" Oh God Bren... I'm gonna cum." moaned Ste_

_" Oh no your not." laughed Brendan_

Brendan had stopped what he was doing and he stood up and he had started to strip himself of his clothes and he took hold of Ste's hand and he moved every thing off the desk and he told Ste to bend over to which he did.

Brendan had moved behind Ste and he got to his knees and he separated Ste's arse cheeks and he had moved his tongue to his hole and he licked him there.

_" Oh fuck Brendan."screamed Ste_

Once Brendan had finished rimming Ste, he had got up off his knees and went over to his desk and he went into the top draw and he got out a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.

When he had got the stuff out of the draw, he had went back behind Ste and he placed some of the lube onto three of his fingers and he placed all three inside of Ste and Brendan made sure that they would hit Ste's prostrate, when he had felt Ste's body tense he removed all three fingers and he picked up the condom and he ripped the foil and he was about to put it on his cock until Ste looked behind him and he took it out of Brendan's hand and he placed it back on the desk and he had told Brendan that he did not want to use one with him any more.

Brendan didn't argue with him and he took hold of the lube again and he placed it over his throbbing cock and he had placed the tip of his cock at Ste's entry and he slowly pushed himself inside him.

_" Oh God Steven your so tight." moaned Brendan_

_" Yeah I know and it's all for you Bren."moaned Ste_

Brendan had started to thrust in and out of Ste's tight hole and they where both moaning loudly and they where both glad that no one was in the club listening to them screaming out in pleasure.

Brendan's thruts where getting harder and faster and he had seen Ste's had move to his own cock and Brendan had tapped his hand away and he put his own hand there and he had started to jeark Ste off.

_" Oh God Bren... I'm gonna cum." said Ste_

_" Me to." replied Brendan_

Ste had came first over Brendan's fist and Brendan had came not long after Ste and he slowly removed his cock from Ste's arse and he went to sit on the sofa and he pulled Ste with him and they both nodded off for a little bit.

Xxx

It was Ste that had woke up first and he had moved out of Brendan's grip and he was about to ge dressed until Brendan had took hold of Ste's hand and he pulled him back over to the sofa and Brendan had straddled Ste's hips.

_" Bren what are you doing." asked Ste_

_" Well Steven I think it's time that I let you fuck me instead." smiled Brendan_

_" Are you sure." asked a shocked Ste_

_" I'm sure Steven." smiled Brendan as he kissed Ste passionately_

Brendan had got up off Ste's lap and he got the lube off the desk and he went back to Ste and he had placed some of the lube on Ste's hard length and he had hovered over Ste's dick and he picked it up and he had placed the tip of Ste's cock at his hole and he started to go down on it slowly.

They had both gasped as Brendan had never let Ste do this to him and Ste could not believe how tight Brendan's hole was.

Brendan had started to bounce up and down on Ste's throbbing cock and Ste had thrusted up into Brendan a few times.

_" God Brendan you feel fucking amazing." moaned Ste _

_" Oh... Steven your cock feels perfect inside me."moaned Brendan _

Both Brendan and Ste had started to kiss passionately there mouths moving in time with each others. Brendan had started to feel Ste's body tense and Ste had took hold of Brendan's cock and he had started to jerk him off and Ste had came hard into Brendan while Brendan had spilled his load onto Ste's fist.

Once there breathing had returned to normal Brendan had got off Ste's lap and he had started to get dressed and he chucked Ste his clothes and he got dressed as well.

_" I love you Bren." smiled Ste _

_" I love you as well Steven, the love of my life." smiled Brendan _

_" You what." asked a confused Ste _

_" Steven Hay you are the love of my life and if any one gets in the way of us we will tell them where to go okay." smiled Brendan _

_" Oh Brendan your the love of my life as well and of course we will tell people where to go as it is just us two." smiled Ste as he kissed brendan again on the lips._

Once they where both dressed Brendan had unlocked the office door and he had Ste left it and they had went down the steps to the club door and they had both got out and Brendan had locked it shut and he took hold of Ste's hand and Brendan dragged Ste up the stairs to where he Brady household was so they could start off round three and they both hoped that Cheryl had her headphones in as Brendan and Ste where very vocal.

_**The end **_

_**I hope there wasn't any spelling mistakes in this. If there was just let me know and I can sort it out :)**_


End file.
